


The Moon As My Witness

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, F/M, ShiSakuWeekend082020, Yandere!Shisui, it's yandere you know what to expect, soul mark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: When the sun sets and the moon climbs up the sky, its light bathes the world in possibilities.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	The Moon As My Witness

Sakura woke up from her short nap on the training field, stretching her tired body. As she saw the sun setting on the horizon, she quickly stood up in surprise. She didn’t mean to rest for that long, it was still noon when she sat on the side of the tree to rest. But she forced her body to relax. She didn’t have anything scheduled for today, so what did it matter if she took up the entire afternoon for a well-needed rest.

Sakura left the training grounds, strolling around the market, wondering what she should have for dinner. But her surroundings seemed strange. Usually, most of the merchants or their kids would greet her as she walked by, considering that she often treated them on her rounds in the hospital. Now, they just ignored her. Those who met her eye simply gave her a small smile, pleasant but distant. The type of smile you would give just to look polite.

She frowned, wondering what happened to make them change. It’s not like she did anything to offend the townspeople. She stopped at a secluded corner to slowly check herself. She didn’t smell and there wasn’t anything different about her. At least, not anything that would cause such a change of reaction from people who knew her. As she mulled the situation, she spotted a blond ponytail at the corner of her eye.

“Ino-pig! Something strange is going on.” She started as she jogged towards her best friend. “Did you notice everyone -”

“Who do you think you are?! Calling me a pig?!” Ino demanded, anger flashing on her face as she turned around.

“Ino? W-what’s -” Sakura stuttered as she staggered to a stop in front of her. 

“Who are you?”

“What are you talking about, Ino?! It’s me, Sakura!” 

Was this a joke? Did Ino put everyone up to this? Did _Naruto?_ But Ino showed no sign of recognition, no sign that this is just a huge prank.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, what stupid bet got you into this, and why you chose me of all people to bother. But I suggest you leave me alone and not do this to any other ninjas in the village. Not all of them will be as forgiving.”

With that final scathing line, Ino turned around and walked away, leaving Sakura standing there dumbfounded, one hand slightly reaching out as though to grab her friend back. When she realised that the scene caused people to stop and stare at her, she quickly retracted her hand and walked out of the market street, her confusion and concern mounting.

What was happening? Was this a genjutsu?

Just as she was about to try to release the genjutsu, Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke exit out of Ichiraku Ramen. Of course! Sasuke! He, at least, would remember her. Any genjutsu wouldn’t work on the Uchiha.

“Naruto! Sasuke!” She called as she walked towards them.

But her hopes were dashed when they looked at her blankly, not with the usual warmth or exasperation that she was expecting. Instead, they seemed puzzled as to why she had called out to them.

“Uh, miss. I think you got the wrong person...uh people!” Naruto started, one hand scratching his hair.

“She called us by name, you idiot!” Sasuke retorted, “What do you want?”

“Don’t be mean, bastard!” Naruto shouted back, then turning back to Sakura, “Sorry about him. He’s always like that. Was there anything you needed?”

“You don’t know me?” Sakura whispered, her face falling in despair.

“Uhhh…..” Naruto looked conflicted, unsure of what to do with the situation in front of him. Luckily, Sasuke intervened.

“We don’t give out autographs or photos or whatever it is you fan groupies want. Come on, dobe. Mom’s expecting us in 30 minutes.” 

And with that, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pocket and walked past Sakura, ignoring her completely. 

“I’m really sorry about him. And we really needed to go, sorry.” Naruto gave a quick bow, awkwardly avoiding her eyes and chased after Sasuke as Sakura slowly turned to look at them walking off, leaving her behind.

As her anxiety kept growing, she rushed to the Hokage tower, surely Tsunade-shisou would know what was happening. However, she got stopped by shinobi guarding the door.

“You’ll need an appointment to see the Hokage.” the Chuunin on guard, raised his hand, stopping her from entering the tower.

“I’m her apprentice!” She protested, as she tried to push chakra to her hands to barrel her way through.

To her horror, she realised that she couldn’t channel any chakra to her hands. She could feel her chakra, but it wasn’t doing anything! As she froze in shock, the Chuunin shoved her back away from the tower.

“Listen kid, if you really want to see the Hokage, either make an appointment if it’s important or wait for a public event where she greets people. If you try to barge in again, we’re gonna have to arrest you, even if you are a civilian.”

With no other option left, Sakura raced back home, hoping that there would be something in her room that could explain this. Maybe a seal or one of those obscure jutsu theories, _anything!_ She couldn’t even try to dispel the illusion with chakra because her chakra won’t let her control it! And her reserves were so low, even lower than when she was a genin.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn’t realise her surroundings until she entered her room via the open window. But what she saw only added to her mounting panic.

Instead of her room, what she saw was a storage room, with boxes stacked where her bed and desks should have been. There was even a small layer of dust signifying that the room hadn’t been visited in a few days.

“What was that?” She heard her father from the living room.

“Maybe something fell over in the storage room? After all, you always pack things so haphazardly.” Her mother replied.

She quickly jumped out through the window when she heard footsteps walking towards her room. She didn’t think she'd be able to stand it if even her parents didn’t recognize her.

Where should she go now? She wondered, hugging herself as she walked back to the training grounds. No one seemed to remember her or even know who she was. Not even her closest friends…..

It has to be a genjutsu! She just needed to break out of it.

“Kai! Kai!” She tried canceling out the illusion in desperation, but her chakra, _her chakra_ , did not even flicker. Well, if dispelling it via chakra didn’t work, then... 

Sakura pulled out a kunai and was about to stab her hand when a voice cut through her panicking thoughts.

“Sakura-chan?”

She quickly turned around, the kunai dropping to the floor while her eyes started filling with tears of relief. Someone called her name! As she used the back of her hand to wipe her sudden tears, her vision focused on the person in front of her, his questioning facing slowly turning into concern as he moved towards her.

“What happened, Sakura-chan?” Shisui placed a gentle hand against her shoulder, the other hand reaching into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief that he handed to her.

“I...I…” She couldn’t seem to get the words out as tears streamed down her face. Her hands squeezing the handkerchief like a lifeline.

“Shhh. It’s alright. Why don’t we go to my place where you can explain it to me, okay?” Shisui placed a hand against her back as he guided her to the Uchiha compound.

Sakura couldn’t do anything but nod, one hand going to grasp Shisui’s shirt, unwilling to let go of the only person so far who had recognised her.

When they walked through the Uchiha compound to get to Shisui’s place, she shuffled her feet and stared to the ground as she could see the other Uchihas, people who have known her since she was a child, look at her strangely and glanced questioningly at Shisui before quickly looking away to mind their own business.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, none of the Uchihas dared to come near them because anyone that even had a thought of approaching the pair was stopped by Shisui’s glare and the threat of his Sharingan as the tomoe swirled slowly.

When they got to Shisui’s place, he turned off his Sharingan, guided Sakura into the living room, and prepared a cup of tea from the kitchen. Sakura had taken a small sip but then put it down and just played with the cup so Shisui decided to broach the topic.

“So, the other Uchihas don’t seem to know you?”

“It’s not just them.” Sakura mumbled, staring at the ripples on the tea as she swirled it around. “Ino and Naruto and and Sasuke and when I ...” 

“Hey, hey.” Shisui stopped her since Sakura seemed close to hyperventilating.

“Look, why don’t you just rest for today and we can talk about it tomorrow.”

“I don’t have a place to stay in anymore.”

“What are you talking about? You can stay here until we figure this out. Okay?” Shisui smiled gently at her

“I can’t impose -”

“Please, Sakura. You’ve healed me so many times before, it’s the least I can do. In fact, I’d be insulted if you don’t take me up on my offer. Come, I can show you to the spare room.” Shisui stood up and pulled Sakura up from the chair, making sure to keep his arm around her as he led her to the extra room.

“You have quite a setup for a spare room. Expecting anyone?” Sakura tried to joke, though it still came off a bit flat. The room _was_ well furnished. It not only had a bed, cabinets, and a work desk; there were also wall decorations and even plants along the windowsill. If he didn’t say it was a spare room, Sakura would have thought that it was someone’s room. It looked comfortable and a little bit familiar even.

“Well, I had to be ready in case anyone wanted to stay with me. Especially someone I wanted to impress.” Shisui grinned, his bright smile lightening the mood. Shisui always had the skill to do that, to somehow, always make her day a little bit better, a little bit brighter. And she was worried that if he left, if he left her line of sight, the next time she sees him, he wouldn’t remember her as well.

“Thanks again, Shisui. I’m sorry. I’ll be a better guest tomorrow once I’ve had a bit of rest.” Sakura smiled, this time hoping it at least reached her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, Sakura. We all have our bad days.” Shisui waved as he closed the door behind him, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

A little while later, when the moon was high in the sky, the shoji door to the room quietly slid open, revealing the sleeping face of the pink haired girl, the moonlight shining against her face. Shisui sat down next to Sakura, slowly running his fingers through her hair, knowing that at this point, the sleeping drug he laced the tea with would keep Sakura asleep for the rest of the night.

He was quite worried that she tasted the drug considering she only took a sip, but it seems she was far too distressed about her situation to notice it. It was a good thing she didn’t, he really didn’t want to use any genjutsu on his little flower. He preferred her as she was.

Shisui trailed his hand from her hair to her face and down the side of her body, lifting her hand and placing a possessive kiss upon her palm. As he sent his chakra to her hand, he finally saw his mark show up at the back of her hand, the pinwheel similar to his magenkyou sharingan lazily spinning as he fed chakra to it.

When he found out that she was his soulmate, it took everything in him to not kidnap her and lock her up. But she was the Hokage’s apprentice and she wouldn’t have wanted to be kept in the village and so he let her be, content with just being around her whenever she was free from her duties to the hospital and the village.

But then, the Hokage sent her on _that_ mission. The mission where she had to face Akasuna no Sasori. And she nearly died. Shisui’s magenkyou activated. a dark look crossing his face when he remembered being told that she got impaled by a poisoned sword. They dared to send _his_ Sakura on such a dangerous mission.

And so after that, Shisui began his plan. He took missions on the far reaches of the continents to get the information he needed and then holed up in the village, laying the groundwork for his ultimate genjutsu. After all, if the village can’t be trusted to keep his Sakura safe, then they don’t deserve the gift of her presence.

“Don’t you know, Sakura.” Shisui crooned softly, leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Everytime you’re with someone else, I die a little inside. After all, they don’t deserve you. They don’t love you like I do.”

He looked out the window then, his sharingan spinning slowly as he stared up at the full moon, seeing his Kotoamatsukami reflected on its surface, re-applying his genjutsu on every single person on the planet.

Really, the genjutsu was the easiest part. People were so easy to manipulate into believing even the smallest suggestions. The hardest part was putting Sakura to sleep for a week to be able to move all her things to his house, changing just the most obvious things so she wouldn’t be suspicious, and then sealing her chakra. It was really lucky he finished all his plans quickly, considering Sakura broke out of his hypnosis 2 days early. 

But it’s all done now. No one else in this world will remember Sakura. Now, she can stay here with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Poster for this fic provided by @Juberrie


End file.
